A vehicle air conditioner generally includes an air conditioning case having air outlet ports and doors, and a cooling heat exchanger arranged in the air conditioning case. Moisture contained in air flowing in the air conditioning case is condensed on the surface of the cooling heat exchanger (i.e., evaporator), and condensed water is generated. The condensed water is discharged to an exterior of the air conditioning case from a drain port that is provided at a bottom wall portion of the air conditioning case.
Recently, a blower having a large air-blowing capacity is used for sufficiently performing air-conditioning operation in a large space of a passenger compartment of a vehicle. However, when the blower capable of generating a large air-blowing capacity is simply used for a vehicle air conditioner having a slanted evaporator (e.g., JP-A-2003-63230), the condensed water collected to a lower end portion of the cooling heat exchanger is spattered by a large flow rate of air blown from the blower.
In the vehicle air conditioner of JP-A-2003-63230, because the air from the blower is sent to the evaporator from a side, the air from the blower crosses with the slanted direction of the evaporator by a high flow rate. In this case, condensed water may be mixed into the air to be blown into the passenger compartment.